The Golden Wedding
by Justin-OLTL
Summary: Lucas asks Dorothy to marry him, Blanche's niece Michelle gets her friend Jessica, the aspiring wedding planner,to make arrangements and gets the wedding off and running. Let's see how the wedding preparations and ceremony go.
1. The Proposal

The Golden Girls Fanfic

**The Golden Group**

"The Proposal"

Blanche, Rose, Sophia and Michelle (Blanche's niece) are sitting around in the living room just after witnessing Lucas' marriage proposal to Dorothy.

"This is amazing Blanche, you never told me that I would be wintessing a marriage propposal on my visit!" Michelle smiles.

"Trust me sweetheart, if I known that any of this were going to happen, I definitely would've warned you…and Sophia." Blanch says diligently.

Both Dorothy and Lucas continue to hug vivaciously as Rose and Michelle just keeps smiling at one another. Blanche appears shocked and in disbelief, and Sophia starts to cry.

"I'm so happy for you Dorothy," Sophia starts to say, "I had never thought that you would even get married once, now you're going to be a bride again."

Sophia grabs herself a box of tissues and hands one to Michelle, who is also now starting to cry.

"I love you ma'!" Dorothy says as she hugs her mother.

"Oh my gosh, there are so many decisions to make, we want to get married as soon as possible!" Dorothy says.

"I think I know someone…" Michelle starts to say.

"Not now sweetheart, I need to find my phone book and start looking for wedding planners!" Blanche says.

"But really…" Michelle tries to say again.

"Michelle honey, don't you see that Blanche is busy?" Rose asks curiously.

"You don't get it Rose, I think I know somebody really cheap that we could get as a wedding planner." Michelle finishes saying.

"Who would you know?" Rose asks, "You're only 19 and just out of high school, you don't possibly have connections to designers." Rose says.

Dorothy suddenly gets up and walks over to Michelle and Rose.

"I'll listen to you Michelle, you're the only one around here that I think I can trust." Dorothy says to Michelle with a slight whisper.

"I have this friend Jessica, she is in her 2nd year of college, she is going for a degree in design and she wants to be a wedding planner." Michelle says…

"Umm…I don't know," Dorothy starts to say, "Would she be too young and inexperienced for the job?"

"Probably yes and yes," Michelle says, "But, since she is in college, she does have some designing knowledge, and since she doesn't have a degree yet, you won't have to pay her much at all!" Michelle says as she tries not to giggle.

"Give this Jessica girl a call for me." Dorothy says to Michelle.

"Alright, I will!" Michelle says.

Michelle quickly walks into the kitchen to make the call to Jessica. Blanche has just now found the phone book and is walking back into the living room where Dorothy and Lucas are sitting back on the couch together again.

"Something is funny about this phone book…" Blanche says mysteriously, "There are no bussinesses in here, and every number in this book has a man's name in here, I don't see our number either."

Yet again, Dorothy breaks her love embrace with Lucas, she steps over to Blanche and takes a look at the book, Rose has just stepped out on the linai to get some fresh air.

"You idiot Blanche! This is an old diary listing all the men you have had an affair with!" Dorothy said.

"I want to see that!" Sophia shouts, Dorothy passes the book over to Sophia, "Wow, I have to give the girl some credit, at least she got their phone number, addresses and a listing of related siblings, good work Blanche, you're still the biggest slut in Miami!"

"Oh, this is my dating log," Blanche says puzzled, "that means our phone book is…got to go!"

Blanche hurriedly runs back to her bedroom, Dorothy takes her seat back with Lucas, and Michelle slowly steps back into the living room.

"What did Jessica say?" Dorothy asks.

"She said she would be glad to do it!" Michelle says, "but she wanted me to warn you, that since this will be her 1st wedding to plan, it might not be perfect."

"That's okay, plus, we are only going to have a small wedding here, outside on our wonderful linai!" Dorothy starts to say, "It will be hard to screw it up!"

"I agree" Michelle says, "Well, Jessica wanted me to meet her so we can start hammering out all the details."

"Thanks so much Michelle, I almost love you!" Dorothy says.

Michelle runs out to get in her car, and go have that meeting. Sophia goes out on the linai to check on Rose.

"I can't wait to marry you!" Lucas says to Dorothy.

"I love you too!" Dorothy says with a great smile.

Lucas embraces Dorothy as they cuddle up on the couch as they start to fall asleep.

(End Chapter 1)


	2. Wedding Talk

**THE GOLDEN GROUP**

"Wedding Talk"

Michelle has driven over to Jessica's apartment, that she also shares with her best friend, Justin. Michelle lets herself in with the key Jessica had given her. You can tell the Jessica wants a career in design, the look of the apartment is all nice and cozy. The living room is furnished with some designer furniture and window curtains. Every room in the apartment is painted with a light shade of crimson, except Justin's room, he wanted his walls a peach color. After several minutes of looking around the apartment and not seeing anyone, Michelle decides to wash her face and treat herself to Jessica's designer towels and top-of-the-line lotions. After treating herself to all that stuff, she decided to wait for Jessica by sitting on the couch and text people. It doesn't take Michelle wrong before she falls asleep.

(About 20 minutes later.)

Jessica is back from shopping at Bed, Bath and Beyond, she goes inside and sees Michelle passed out on her couch. She goes over to Michelle and lightly hits her on the head.

"What do you think you're doing, drooling all over my couch!" Jessica asks loudly.

"Well, sorry…but I came over as soon as we finished talking, where were you? I've been waiting here for over an hour!" Michelle demands.

"After we talked, I saw an ad in the newspaper about a big sale at Bed, Bath, and Beyond, I just had to get three dozen new clothes hangers!" Jessica stated.

"Do these clothes hangers have anything to do with Dorothy Zbornak's wedding?" Michelle asked snippy.

"No, I need them for my closet, its out of control!" Jessica says.

"Oh, I can't believe that." Michelle says, "Where is Justin?"

"His college course of Schizophrenia is every Wednesday." Jessica says.

"Oh,…oh, college, yeah right." Michelle said.

"By the way, why aren't you going to a college?" Jessica asks.

"I just don't need to go, my parents give me money whenever I want, and of course Blanche is always good to me." Michelle smiles as she goes over to the fridge and gets a cup of vanilla ice cream.

"You're spoiled, spoiled, spoiled!" Jessica points and taunts.

"No, I am not!" Michelle says as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Why don't we just sit down and go over the wedding plans?" Jessica asks.

"Fine…" Michelle said.

Michelle and Jessica both take a seat on Jessica's designer couch. Michelle gets herself a can of SunDrop before sitting down.

"What makes you think that you can treat yourself to my stuff?" Jessica asks.

"Get over it." Michelle said.

"See how much of a distraction you are, you need to leave!" Jessica laughs, "You need to leave so I can finish putting together these wedding plans."

"Why do I need to leave? You just came back from shopping over an hour!" Michelle says.

"Well, that's different." Jessica says, "I just had to get those new curtains and clothes hangers!"

"Okay…anyway, I'm picturing this wedding being mostly with, with light blue and purple being other supporting colors." Jessica says.

"Okay…go on." Michelle giggles.

"And the cake, I'm designing the cake too!" Jessica says, "I'm considering a 3-level cake with 3 different types of cake, yellow cake on the bottom, with chocolate on the 2nd level. Since Dorothy and Lucas specifically asked for a white cake with sprinkles, that will be the shortest top level, and only they will eat that portion of the cake. The whole cake will sport vanilla icing!"

"Yummy!" Michelle smiles, "I think that sounds great!"

"Oh, one more thing" Jessica says, "I've arranged for there to be an archway brought in so Dorothy and Lucas could stand under it while saying their vows!"

"Wow, an archway!" Michelle says with glee.

Jessica reaches over to grab her notebook as Michelle gets up to put on her jacket.

"Dorothy said that she would go and pick out her own dress and take care of sending out the invites." Jessica said.

"Okay" Michelle says, "Anything else?"

"Nope" Jessica says, "I just need to find something to wear…"

"You're not the only one!" Michelle says sarcastically.

"You have my number, make sure you call next time before you stop by, okay?" Jessica says.

"Well, I thought you were going to be here!" Michelle said.

"Don't get snippy with me, just go!" Jessica points.

"Okay, bye!" Michelle giggles.

Michelle reaches for her car keys as she walks out the door, Jessica locks her door and starts to look for a way to clean the drool stain Michelle left on her couch.

(END CHAPTER 2.)


	3. Talk About Rose

**THE GOLDEN GROUP**

"Talk About Rose"

Now back at the house, Michelle, Dorothy and Lucas are sitting together on the lanai, drinking tea and daydreaming about their wedding.

"I don't care about your lack of luck with love." Lucas says to Dorothy, "Your mother is just a loud mouth."

"I know," Dorothy shakes her head, "I'm considering dropping her off back at Shady Pines after our wedding." Dorothy says seriously.

"You would really send your mother back to that hell hole?" Michelle giggles.

"I would." Dorothy says as she gives Michelle a serious look.

"I believe you!" Michelle says understandably.

"You mother is just annoying." Lucas says.

"That's why we need to get rid of that tramp." Dorothy says as she and Lucas holds hands.

"I haven't seen Blanche this morning; does anybody know where she is?" Michelle asks Dorothy and Lucas.

"She is still sleeping," Dorothy tells Michelle, "She had a long night."

"She had a long night with what?" Lucas asks.

"Think honey…she had a date last night, what does she usually do with her dates?" Dorothy asks.

"Oh, I know!" Lucas says giddily.

"We all know…" Michelle starts to say, "Jessica gave me notebook with photos and written notes for the wedding."

"Let's see it!" Dorothy says.

"Alright!" Michelle smiles.

"Michelle, Dorothy and Lucas gather around and they start looking through the notebook. Rose has just secretly stepped out onto the back part of the lanai.

"I just love all these colors!" Dorothy smiles, "And the cake looks delicious, with our special white cake as the top layers!"

"Hey guys, what are you all doing?" Rose runs to the group.

"We are looking over the notebook of wedding ideas that Jessica has prepared, this woman is a genius!" Dorothy shouts.

"Oh boy, she really is a genius!" Rose starts to say, "Back in St. Olaf, over half the town was known to have a genius IQ!"

"Obviously, she wasn't one of them…" Michelle whispers to Dorothy and they laugh.

"Excuse me Michelle, honey, what did you say?" Rose smiles.

"I was…I was telling Dorothy that her hair looks great today!" Michelle said.

"Okie dokey." Rose says, "Anyway, back to my story, at one point St. Olaf was known as the smartest city in the Midwest."

Michelle whispers to Dorothy again, "Is she now making up this stuff?"

"Probably not." Dorothy whispers back.

"People from St. Olaf must get really stupid as they get older." Michelle says.

"Look Michelle, Rose is wearing two different shoes." Dorothy says to Michelle as they start laughing loudly.

"Girls, what is so funny?" Rose asks.

"You are wearing two different shoes you idiot!" Dorothy shouts at Rose, Michelle and Lucas keeps laughing.

"I'm not an idiot…" Rose starts to say, "It just happens that today is 'wear two different shoes day' back in St. Olaf, it's a town holiday, by wearing two different shoes, you show integrity."

"I have got to give it to you, you have plenty of it!" Dorothy says.

"Well, since my story is over," Rose starts to say, "Is there anyway that I can help out with the wedding plans?"

"You are not specialized in this field, so the answer is no." Dorothy said.

"But you are the one making plans and designing invites!" Rose pouts.

"Because it's my wedding!" Dorothy shouts back at Rose.

"Michelle isn't getting married, and she is not a designer, but she is still all tangled up in your plans!" Rose argues.

"I like working with her!" Dorothy starts to say, "Face it Rose, you have no skills."

"Who are you to judge me Dorothy Zbornak?" Rose questions.

"You're right, it wasn't completely fair for me to say that about you." Dorothy grins, "I have something you can do for the wedding."

"What Dorothy what?" Rose says excitedly.

"Since Lucas and I finished printing out all of our invites this morning, you can go and stick them in the envelopes and lick the envelopes shut." Dorothy keeps grinning.

"Yay! Sounds fun!" Rose says, "I'll go and start on them right now."

"Have fun!" Michelle tells Rose as she runs back into the house.

"How many invites do you have?" Michelle asked.

"About 40." Dorothy said, "That should keep Rose busy for awhile."

"C'mon honey, let's go find me a beautiful wedding dress!" Dorothy says to Lucas.

Dorothy and Lucas get up as they grab some things to take with them to go shopping for a dress. Michelle stays out on the lanai and starts reading a copy of 'Glamour' magazine.

(END CHAPTER 3.)


	4. Shopping

**The Golden Wedding**

"Shopping"

Dorothy, Lucas, Justin and Jessica arrive together at the clothing store. Dorothy is simply looking for something beautiful and cheap; Lucas is just looking for something cheap.

"Okay, how should we do this whole shopping thing?" Justin asks the group.

"I guess we should just split up and look for our clothes at the same time." Dorothy says.

"That would work." Lucas says calmly.

"Or we could just travel as a group, and do your shopping one at a time?" Jessica says.

"I like that idea!" Dorothy starts to say, "We should start looking for a tux for Lucas first, it's easier to shop for than trying to find a dress."

Dorothy, Lucas, Justin and Jessica start moving around the store in search of Dorothy's dress.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the house, Michelle and Blanche are sitting around in the living room reading copies of People magazine. Rose is busy putting together the rice bags.

"I'm glad we found a good job for you to do." Blanche says to Rose.

"This is fun!" Rose says with excitement, "I have already done two, how many did you say you wanted?"

"About 200 Rose." Blanche smiles.

"Okie dokey, I guess I need to run down to the market and pick up some more rice." Rose says as she grabs her purse and run out the door.

Sophia calmly walks in; she is all dressed up in a red satin dress and a black pair of red high heel shoes. She quietly takes a seat on the couch right beside Michelle.

"May I ask why you are dressed up like that?" Blanche asks Sophia.

"I've got a date." Sophia says.

"Honey! It's 2 p.m.!" Blanche says.

"I know! I guess I haven't lost my mind yet." Sophia says, "I've been talking to a younger man, who is a cop. His name is Jeff and he is recently divorced and on the rebound. Who is better than me to show him a good time?"

"I…" Blanche starts to say until Michelle motions her to stop.

"I think you're the best person for the job!" Michelle smiles.

"Yeah…yeah, thanks sweetheart." Sophia smiles back.

"So, where are you going for your date?" Michelle asks Sophia while Blanche is looking annoyed.

"We're going to the movies! Today, they are only showing Dirty Dancing and Jeff said that he has never seen it! I get hot flashes every time I see Patrick Swayze in those pants! Anyways, Jeff is working tonight so we are going this afternoon." Sophia finishes saying.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Michelle smiles again.

"Well, I'm going to go wait for him in the driveway." Sophia starts to say, "That way Blanche can't get her claws into him!"

Sophia strolls out of the door and Michelle picks up her magazine as Blanche drops hers.

"You know honey; it's not my fault that men come running to me!" Blanche explains.

"Blanche!" Michelle says as she covers her face behind the magazine.

* * *

Back at the clothing store, they have finished getting a tux for Lucas and Dorothy wants everybody to start searching for her dress.

"I can't believe we were able to rent Lucas a tuxedo just for 35 bucks!" Jessica says amazed.

"Yeah, a plain black suit, with a plain white shirt, and a plain black tie…just terrific!" Justin says sarcastically.

"I'm just glad it was cheap!" Lucas says as Dorothy and Jessica laugh along.

"Oh, come on Justin! What's your problem?" Jessica asks playfully.

"There is so much great clothing here for men! Yet we just get something traditional and boring. There are many different colors for suits and shirts in here, not to mention the sweater vests and sleeveless suit jackets! But nope…we get the traditional tux for the traditional groom." Justin sighs.

As Justin finished talking, Dorothy and Lucas held each other and started kissing in the middle of the store. Jessica looks at them with joy while Justin gets more frustrated.

"Since nobody here has any fashion sense, I'm going back over there to watch those guys as they try on their new suits!" Justin points, "Come get me when you're done."

"Okay, suit yourself!" Dorothy says, "You're going to miss seeing all of these white dresses!"

"I don't care!" Justin says as he runs into the distance.

Dorothy, Lucas and Jessica now roan the Bridal section of the store. But they never find anything in the store that Dorothy likes or what Dorothy wants to pay for. So they sit down with the stores catalog and continue their search.

"Oh my gosh! I love that one with the diamond frontal pattern and it flows well!" Jessica smiles.

"That is gorgeous Jessica! It would go really well with my pearl necklace!" Dorothy smiles, "How much is it?"

"It's $1,650." Jessica says.

"That's way too much!" Dorothy leans back.

"I know it is!" Jessica starts to say, "But, oh my gosh, its so worth it!"

"Yeah, maybe for a 19 year old, but not for me." Dorothy explains.

"I just want something cheap and presentable for a bride at a wedding." Dorothy says.

"Honey, you'll look sexy in anything!" Lucas says softly.

"You know what? I have an idea!" Dorothy says and stands up.

"What is it?" Jessica asks curiously.

"It will be a surprise for the wedding." Dorothy starts to say, "I promise I'll have a dress of some sort for the wedding. Now let's go home, and Jessica, go get Justin."

Jessica runs back over to the Groom section of the clothing store. It takes awhile for Jessica to get Justin out of there because he was busy trying on all of the clothes the other men had decided not to buy. Now Dorothy and Lucas are waiting alone in the car.

"Lucas, I am so thrilled that I have the chance to get married again. I really feel like I'm making a better choice this time and I'm so lucky to be marrying a strong, wonderful man like you!" Dorothy confesses.

"And I'm so lucky to have the chance to marry a strong, educated and brilliant woman like you. I'm honored to know that you will be by my side for the rest of my life! I love you Dorothy." Lucas confesses.

"Oh my! I'm going to cry! I love you to Lucas!" Dorothy says as her eyes start to water.

Dorothy and Lucas embrace one another tightly.

(END CHAPTER 4.)


	5. Pre Wedding Bliss

**THE GOLDEN WEDDING**

"Pre-Wedding Bliss"

It's the morning of the wedding. Rose is in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the gang. Sophia, Michelle and Justin are sitting at the table eating and taking turns glancing through the newspaper when Blanche walks in.

"Good morning everyone!" Blanche says as she walks over and hugs Michelle briefly.

"I'm cooking sausage links and pancakes!" Rose says happily, "But I'll make sure to just give you a pancake, I know you're still watching your waistline."

"Well, I'm going to be a bridesmaid at a wedding where a photographer from the Miami Harold will be taking a lot of pictures of me!" Blanche explains.

"Yeah, right." Sophia says, "How is Dorothy this morning?"

"She wants the morning to herself," Blanche starts to say, "I guess she has a lot to think about; memories to reflect on."

"What memories? You mean with that yutz Stan?" Sophia says.

"This is tough for her, thinking why her 1st marriage didn't last and if this one will be any different." Rose says surely.

"Yeah, that is what every woman thinks about on their wedding day." Justin says sarcastically as Michelle giggles.

"I remember my wedding day as if it just happened yesterday." Blanche reminisces. "George looked so handsome in his suit, our families together in the church, witnessing our ceremony being blessed by God…you know, I wouldn't mind getting married again."

"Of course you wouldn't, you would feel young again." Sophia said.

"I don't think I could ever marry again," Rose starts to say, "People from St. Olaf are very conservative, and they would be shocked to hear that I have moved on."

Blanche pulls a stool up to the table while Michelle, Justin and Sophia glare at one another about Rose.

"Jessica will be over in a little while to help put the final touches together for the wedding," Michelle says.

"Yeah, Jessica is really taking her job seriously" Justin adds, "She was still up when I went to bed last night at 11."

"I'm so glad you told us to hire your friend Jessica!" Blanche smiles to Michelle, "She has had great ideas and has done a terrific job!"

"Believe me, I know." Michelle says.

"Well, I need to run back to my apartment and get dressed. I'll be back in a few." Justin says as he leaves the kitchen.

"That reminds me!" Blanche begins to say and turns to Michelle, "I bought six dresses from Gigi's Outlet and I need you and Sophia to help me pick one to wear today."

"Why don't I get to help?" Rose pouts.

"Because, you have to clean up the kitchen!" Blanche smiles.

"Oh yeah, right!" Rose agrees.

"Let's go ladies!" Blanche says to Michelle and Sophia.

Blanche, Sophia and Michelle exits the kitchen while Rose starts her next task of cleaning the kitchen.

* * *

It's now 12 p.m., just three hours before the wedding. Sophia, Blanche, Rose and Jessica are standing back on the lanai where the ceremony will be taking place. 30 chairs are neatly arranged and decorated with white seat covers with alternating blue and pink ribbons attached. Over on the other side of the lanai is a white archway with some beautiful white curtains hanging down from behind, forming a white background. On both ends of the archway there are some elegant floral arrangements. There is also a podium with a microphone set up just under the arch for the minister to stand behind.

"I just love what I have created!" Jessica smiles, "At 3 p.m., the sun will be over there shining down on the new couple."

"Yeah, and with this heat they will bake like brownies!" Sophia points out.

"Was I supposed to bake brownies for the reception?" Rose asks.

"Sure!" Blanche breaks in, "That's a good idea, and people would love to have brownies!"

"Okay, great!" Rose says, "Let me run down to the market and then I'll get started on them."

Rose scurries back inside as Blanche and Sophia stare at one another.

"What! I have to keep her busy in order to prevent her from doing something stupid for the wedding!" Blanche explains.

"Yeah, sure…whatever." Sophia starts to say, "Well, I'm heading out…"

"Sophia!" Jessica yells out, "You can not be going out; your daughter is getting married in less than 3 hours!"

"I've seen marry before." Sophia says.

"Oh wait!" Blanche breaks in again, "You're going to see Jeff again, aren't you?"

"So what?" Sophia explains, "He is just taking me down to the station so we talk, eat doughnuts and get high on all of the coffee. I should easily be back home in time for the wedding."

"Fine, go ahead." Jessica nods.

"It's not like I need your permission!" Sophia argues as she goes inside.

"Well, it looks like we have things pretty much taken care of here." Blanche says, "Let's go relax in the living room."

"Sure!" Jessica agrees.

Blanche and Jessica walk into the living room and takes seats on the couch. Jessica snatches the remote and turns to her favorite wedding show 'Wedding in Chaos'.

"You see Blanche; this is the show where I get some of my ideas!" Jessica points out.

"I see…all of the brides are wearing such long dresses, do they know how to show off their legs?" Blanche questions, "Plus, my soap 'Hot Bodies in Paradise' is on now and Marla and Jackson were going to have their make out scene today!"

"Eww…anyways, I hope my designer clothes make it onto this show one day." Jessica says.

"I'm sure it will honey." Blanche starts to say, "I'm going to go check Michelle's dress, I'm scared that I got her one that is too small."

"Suit yourself!" Jessica says as Blanche goes to her room to check on Michelle and her dress.

Jessica strolls to the kitchen and back to the living room with a family size bag of Cheese Puffs. She flops back onto the couch enjoying her snack until the door bell rings. She just sits there for about a minute.

"Blanche…Dorothy…Michelle...the door bell is ringing!" Jessica calls out.

After getting no response, Jessica walks over to the door and opens it to find the delivery guy who is delivering her orders of white roses. Her mouth drops in amazement at how cute this guy is. He has bold, dark black hair, and blue, innocent eyes and a smile that instantly makes you feel good.

"What is your name?" Jessica asks the guy holding the white roses.

"Shane, what's yours?" Shane says in a strong voice.

"I'm Jessica, if you will please set those roses on the back table on the lanai, I'll go get Blanche's purse and give you a tip." Jessica grins.

"That's fine!" Shane says swiftly.

Shane goes out to the lanai and drops off the flowers as Jessica runs into the kitchen to get some of Blanche's money. They meet again in the middle of the living room.

"Here is your tip, thanks again for dropping them off." Jessica smiles.

"Don't worry, it's my job." Shane starts to say, "Wait, this is a 20."

"I know…I know...but I loved the service!" Jessica said.

"You know you have beautiful hair, right?" Shane asks as he runs his hands through Jessica's hair.

"I know." Jessica answers as her heart continues to melt with warmth and joy.

"I have a couple more stops to make today, but maybe we can get together some time?" Shane says happily.

"Oh, you bet!" Jessica smiles and winks over at him, "How about I walk you out?"

"I would love that!" Shane grins.

Shane and Jessica walk arm and arm down the driveway to his truck. They hug each other for a few seconds, and then Shane gets in his truck and drives off. Jessica stands there at the street until Shane's truck is completely out of sight. Then finally, she runs back into the house to make sure that everything is together for the ceremony.

(End Chapter 5.)


	6. The Wedding Part 1

**The Golden Girls**

**The Golden Wedding**

"The Wedding (Part 1)"

Michelle is sitting on the living room couch drinking a can of Mountain Dew when Blanche walks in from the lanai.

"Can you believe how hot it is out there?" Blanche asks Michelle

"I guess it's just the Florida heat?" Michelle answers

"Didn't Jessica leave to go get dressed for the wedding an hour ago?" Blanche begins to say, "What's the point of having a wedding planner if they are not going to be around for the wedding."

"I don't know" Michelle smiles

Lucas and Dorothy rushes in the living room from the hallway. Dorothy flashes her wedding dress at Blanche and Michelle as Lucas takes a seat.

"Now Dorothy, I know you're old," Blanche begins to say, "But do you remember that it is bad luck for Lucas to see you in your dress before the wedding?"

"Who cares?" Dorothy laughs, "At our ages, there is no need for traditions…see, we have already switched rings."

Dorothy pulls off her ring and shows it to Michelle.

"Wow…" Michelle stares at it in amazement, "I agree, traditions are stupid."

"But won't Jessica have a problem with you all doing what you want and going against what she has already scheduled?" Blanche asks.

"Jessica may be the wedding planner, but she is not the beautiful, glowing woman that is getting married today." Dorothy points to herself.

"I most definitely agree." Lucas chimes in.

The doorbell rings, Michelle and Blanche stare at one another for a moment before Michelle walks over to the door. However, Michelle is stopped by Dorothy.

"I'll get it honey." Dorothy starts to say, "Lucas and I want to be at the door to welcome our guests."

Michelle takes her seat back on the sofa, and Dorothy opens the door with grace, the find that only Shane and Jessica are at the door.

"Hey guys!" Jessica says happily.

"Yay!" Michelle jokes.

"Who's the guy?" Blanche questions

"My boyfriend Shane!" Jessica says, "I invited him to the wedding."

"But there are only 30 seats set up on the lanai." Dorothy points out.

"That's fine Mrs. Zbornak." Shane says

"Yeah…Shane and I will gladly watch the ceremony standing up at the back of the lanai." Jessica smiles.

Dorothy and Lucas look at each other for a second.

"Wait a minute..." Blanche begins to ask, "Jessica, you are the wedding planner, do you need to be up front to ensure that everything goes to plan?"

"No" Jessica says directly, "See…they have already switched their rings…nice diamond by the way, Dorothy"

"Either way, I'm glad you will be joining us Shane." Dorothy says to Shane.

"Thanks, I feel honored." Shane smiles.

Dorothy starts to blush as Shane reaches for Jessica's hand. Jessica responds to Shane's touch by firmly gripping his hand as they both start to stare deeply into one another's eyes. Lucas gets up and casually walks over to Dorothy.

"Why don't we make out one more time before the ceremony?" Lucas asks seductively.

"Oh yes! Yes Lucas!" Dorothy shouts.

"Let me carry you to the bedroom." Lucas asks.

"That's okay…right here is just fine." Dorothy said.

"And that's just fine by me!" Lucas concludes.

"Yuck!" Blanche utters, "Come on Michelle…let's go check in and see what Rose is cooking in the kitchen."

"But As the World Turns is just coming on!" Michelle pouts as Blanche gives her a serious look.

"Okay." Michelle agrees.

"We'll tag along too!" Jessica says as she follows Blanche, Michelle and Shane into the kitchen.

The aroma of baked food fills the kitchen. Rose had already finished preparing the fried chicken, biscuits and the tossed salad and now she is taking the Macaroni and Cheese out of the oven.

"Damn! It smells good in here!" Blanche said loudly.

"Did you have to serve fried chicken?" Michelle looks around disappointed.

"Well yes sweetie…it's what Dorothy, Lucas and Jessica requested." Rose smiles.

"Thanks a lot" Michelle whispers in Jessica's ear, "Now after the wedding I'll have to go to Burger King just to keep myself from starving…that or I'll end up having to eat the whole tray of Macaroni and Cheese."

"Sorry." Jessica giggles as she turns to Shane and run her hands through his hair.

"These rolls remind me of something…" Blanche wonders as she picks up and butters a roll, "Oh yeah! The 5th boyfriend I had in my junior year of high school. He was so fluffy and had buns I could…"

"That's enough!" Michelle breaks in, "I do not care to hear anymore about your young sexual escapades."

"Yeah…eww!" Jessica adds.

Shane looks around the kitchen quietly for a few moments.

"Where is the wedding cake?" Shane finally asks.

"What do you mean where's the wedding cake?" Blanche giggles. "Rose took care of that earlier this morning."

Blanche, Michelle, Jessica and Shane's eyes all light up as Rose freezes in place. Silence followed for the next few moments.

"Don't hit me!" Rose begs as she turns to the others.

"I'm gonna hit you Rose Nylund!" Blanche shouts as she chases Rose around the kitchen.

"Ladies! You have got to quiet down, Dorothy and Lucas are in the other room!" Shane points to the door.

"Girls, is everything alright in here?" Dorothy peeks into the kitchen.

"Everything is peachy!" Rose says as Blanche, Shane, Jessica and Michelle wear their fake smiles.

"Okay good." Dorothy said. "I just wanted to let you all know that Lucas and I surely appreciate everything you all have done for the wedding and I'm sure it will off go off without a hitch…if it does, we will double our check Jessica."

Dorothy grabs a roll and heads back into the living room. That is followed by everyone else huddling up in the kitchen.

"We have got to find a freaking cake!" Jessica panics, "They were going to double my check!"

"Just calm down Jessica…" Blanche starts to explain, "We can not ruin this day for Lucas and Dorothy. All we have to do is simply find another cake. However, this close to wedding time, the only option I think we have left is to send Rose down to Wal-Mart and have her pick up a plain sheet cake and have them write CONGRATS LUCAS AND DOROTHY on it and get it back here before anybody notice that we don't have a cake!"

"Now that's a plan" Shane says.

"Now Rose…here is $40 dollars." Blanche hands Rose the money.

"Wait! Wait kind of color do we want?" Rose asks the others.

"It doesn't matter you twit! Just hurry up and go find something!" Blanche pleads.

"Alrighty. I'll be back before you can say 'Dorothy and Lucas are getting married today'" Rose says cheerfully.

"Make sure you go out the back door!" Jessica adds.

Rose literally runs out the back door. Jessica and Shane starts giggling at each other for no apparent reason as Michelle grabs herself and Blanche a can of Mountain Dew and some Excedrin.

(End Chapter 7)


	7. The Wedding Part 2

**The Golden Girls**

**The Golden Wedding**

"The Wedding (Part 2)"

"I still cannot believe we did not get a wedding cake!" Blanche starts to say, "Dorothy is going to be so relieved that she is going to be happy that she is getting married and leaving us here."

"Not to mention we decided to send Rose out to quickly find a cheap replacement cake." Shane giggles as he joins Blanche, Michelle and Jessica at the kitchen table.

"Oh my god! You are right Shane!" Blanche quickly jumps out of her chair, "I have got to go to keep that fog head from doing something stupid!"

Michelle hops out of her chair and blocks the doorway, "I think it is too late for that Blanche. Rose has been gone for a while. She is probably on her way back now."

"What if she picks up a cake with pineapple in it?" Blanche asks, "Dorothy hates pineapple!"

"We will just have to deal with it then." Shane adds.

"Well, I cannot just stand here. I'm going in the living room to keep an eye on Dorothy and Lucas." Blanche says as she swiftly runs into the living room.

Most of the wedding guests have arrived and are socializing out on the lanai. There are another handful of guests enjoying refreshments in the living room with Dorothy and Lucas.

"There is one of my bridesmaids!" Dorothy calls out across the room.

"Well, how is our shining couple?" Blanche asks.

"Oh, we are just fine." Dorothy smiles, "Where is Rose? The photographer wants to get a picture of the bridesmaids."

"Rose is umm…" Blanche hesitates, "Gone to the mall to get her special makeup."

"You're serious?" Dorothy stares at Blanche.

"Well…yes, you know how she is." Blanche answers.

* * *

"Okay, Rose is back!" Jessica says as she glares out the kitchen window.

"I'll go get Blanche." Michelle adds as she leaves the room.

Rose quietly enters the room clinging onto her purse.

"Where is the cake?" Shane quickly adds.

"Well…before I could get out of the driveway, Sophia and Jeff came back and blocked me into our driveway. So I told them about what we needed to do. They helped me to find a cake." Rose explains.

"Where is it then?" Shane asks.

"The others should be bringing it in now." Rose says with a smile.

Rose walks over and sets her purse on the table as Shane runs over and props the back door open for Jeff, who is carrying the cake. Jessica goes over to the counter to grab the plastic bride and groom figurines. Sophia and Justin follow Shane and Jeff into the kitchen. Quickly following that are Blanche and then Michelle entering the room.

"Okay, what kind of cake did you get Rose?" Blanche stares at Rose.

"I have no idea at all what it is." Rose smiles and points over at Sophia, Jeff and Justin, "They did all the work."

"What work?" Shane asks curiously.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Justin looks around at everyone.

"Oh my God!" What the hell did y'all do?" Blanches asks the group.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell the story." Sophia steps forward, "Picture it, Miami, 20 minutes ago. I am driving Jeff back here after we had our date at the station. As I am pulling into our driveway, some egghead sped backward trying to get out of the driveway. Luckily, the fool braked just soon enough and we avoided a collision."

"Oh my gosh, that's horrible!" Michelle breaks in.

"Who was the fool in the other car?" Shane asks Sophia.

"The fool was Rose." Sophia answered, "Now may I get back to my story?"

"Sure, go ahead." Shane smiles.

"Great." Sophia continues her story, "After that close call I was ready to strangle Rose with my old and bare hands. Jeff however, being a police officer and a gentleman, pulled me away from that dumb blonde. Rose then informed us of you all being clueless and forgetting to have the wedding cake made. That's when it hit me! I remembered that there is a birthday party today going on for some 10 year old triplets, just around the block. So, we came up with a plan. But before we started heading there, Justin was getting out of his car across the street and I knew we could use his help. So we showed up at the house. Most of the kids where outside playing and all of the parents were inside drinking. Jeff ran in the house flashing his silver gun. He told everybody that a man put a bomb in the house and he told everyone to evacuate and go out into the back yard. Once the house was clear, Jeff gave a signal to us. Justin and I ran into the house and grabbed the untouched cake and ran back to the car. Once we were done I honked the horn. Jeff ran over, climbed into the passenger seat and we drove away. It was awesome, I felt like I was breaking out of jail!"

Sophia, Justin and Shane break out in laughter. Jessica and Rose blankly stare at one another. Blanche's eyes grow big and wide.

"That was not nice!" Michelle points out.

"That story will explain why the cake says 'Happy Birthday Eric, Evan and Ellen!'" Blanche adds.

"How do we fix the cake?" Jessica questions.

"We did steal lots of icing when Sophia and I were stealing the cake." Justin says.

"That's it!" Shane breaks in again, "I can cleanly wipe the icing off the top of the cake and redo it."

"Okay. Good." Blanche sighs, "However, that will take some time. We need to go and keep Dorothy and Lucas occupied.

"Agreed" Michelle agrees.

"Okay, let's go!" Jeff adds.

Blanche, Rose, Sophia, Jeff, Michelle, and Justin go off into the living room. Jessica stays behind to help Shane with the cake. Dorothy and Lucas are in the living room now posing for pictures.

"There you all are!" Dorothy says excitedly, "What were you all doing in there? Having a prayer meeting?"

"We were just telling stories." Justin clarifies.

"That is just wonderful!" Dorothy says, "Okay ladies, you both need to finally take your pictures as my bridesmaids!"

Dorothy, Blanche and Rose move over to the corner to take photos. Lucas starts to move over to the kitchen door, but he is blocked by Justin and Michelle.

"What do you think you are doing?" Justin asks Lucas.

"Getting my fiancé and myself some water." Lucas said.

"It is your wedding day; you should not have to settle for water." Michelle points out.

"Exactly!" Justin agrees, "Oh look! There is an unopened bottle of red wine and two wine glasses. Go over and enjoy it!"

"Well…okay, thanks." Lucas says as Justin pushes him over to the table.

"That was too close." Michelle whispers to Justin.

* * *

Shane is standing over at the counter almost done redecorating the top of the cake. Jessica is leaning over the side of the counter.

"I just admire what you can do with your hands." Jessica says in a daze.

"Thanks." Shane smiles as he finishes writing the icing on the cake, "That should do it."

"It's gorgeous!" Jessica adds, "But just one more thing…"

Jessica pulls the plastic bride and groom figurines out of her pocket. She looks at them intently for a few moments before gently resting the plastic bride on top of the cake. She turns to Shane and opens his hand to hand him the plastic groom. Shane clutches it and looks over at Jessica. Then he takes the plastic groom and places it on the top of the cake.

(End Chapter 7)


End file.
